Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyance apparatus configured to convey a sheet, and an image recording apparatus provided with the conveyance apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is known an image forming apparatus which is capable of moving a path member (such as a platen, a roller, etc.) defining a conveyance path for a sheet by moving a release rod so as to widen a gap (clearance) in the conveyance path. By moving the path member to thereby widen the gap in the conveyance path, a sheet jammed in the conveyance path can be easily removed.
In a case that the path member is provided as a plurality of path members arranged side by side in a width direction of the conveyance path, there can be conceived such a configuration wherein all the path members are connected to a single slide member, and the slide member is moved in linkage with a release rod to thereby move all the path members. An abutting portion, such as a cam surface, configured to guide each of the path members while abutting against each of the path members to thereby move each of the path members, is disposed in a linking portion, of the slide member, in which the slide member is linked to each of the path members. The abutting portion is provided as a plurality of abutting portions at a plurality of locations in the slide member, corresponding to the path members, respectively, with a spacing distance interposed therebetween in the width direction.